Mon papa à moi, c'est le Seigneur Elrond!
by Miss MPREG
Summary: Aragorn a toujours vécu à Fondcombe. C'est un jeune enfant qui ignore tout le poids de son héritage et c'est tant mieux. Il ne connait pas le nom de son père car à ses yeux il n'en a qu'un qu'il appelle "Papa".


Mon papa à moi, c'est le Seigneur Elrond!

Source: Lord of the Rings

Genre: Family

Disclaimers: Aucun des personnages présents dans l'histoire ne m'appartient!

Résumé: Estel a toujours vécu à Fondcombe. C'est un jeune enfant qui ignore tout le poids de son héritage et c'est tant mieux. Il ne connait pas le nom de son père car à ses yeux il n'en a qu'un qu'il appelle "Papa".

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un petit OS dont l'inspiration m'est venue grâce au magnifique fanart qui sert de couverture! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Chapitre unique

D'aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs Estel n'a jamais connu Arathorn. Bien que ce dernier soit son père biologique, l'enfant ne sait à quoi ressemble cet homme qui est un parfait étranger pour lui.

Certes sa mère lui racontait la bonté, le courage et l'amour dont le cœur d'Arathorn débordait, mais pour le jeune garçon de quatre ans c'est vague comme portrait. Très vague même.

Il ne connaît qu'une seule figure paternelle. Laquelle? Celle d'Elrond. Ce Semi-Elfe au grand cœur qui avait accepté de recueillir sa mère et lui-même bébé dans son magnifique palais, l'élevant au même titre que ses fils jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir qui sont aux yeux d'Estel ses grands frères!

Fondcombe est sa maison, son Paradis terrestre. Témoin de ses jeux, de ses rires et de ses larmes. Comme elle a été témoin de son chagrin lors de la mort de Dame Gilraen, sa mère, alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans.

C'est dans les bras d'Elrond qu'il avait trouvé le réconfort, ces même bras où il s'était assoupi, rompu de fatigue après avoir pleuré pendant toute la cérémonie.

Un mois après la mise en terre, le jeune Aragorn faisait la connaissance du Prince de Mirkwood, Legolas Vertfeuille, envoyé par son père suite à une tentative d'empoissonnement sur le Prince Héritier.

La venue de cet Elfe aux cheveux d'or avait permit à Estel de panser son petit cœur en suivant des cours de tir à l'arc après avoir assisté en cachette aux prouesses de l'invité. Ce petit jeu d'espionnage avait duré deux semaines pendant lesquelles Legolas avait feint de ne pas savoir qu'il a un petit spectateur...jusqu'au soir où il demanda à Elrond s'il peut prendre le jeune Estel comme élève sous le regard surprit, mais émerveillé de l'enfant endeuillé.

Elrond avait accepté. Cette réponse positive allait donné naissance à une amitié que rien ni personne ne pourra briser, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

En ce jour de printemps Fondcombe s'éveille doucement, mais un petit garçon est levé bien avant les adultes. Après un copieux petit-déjeuner, le petit Estel s'était enfermé dans la salle à dessins où pendant deux heures il tente de trouver une idée, assis sur un tabouret, fixant de son regard cyan sa toile vierge.

Finalement, une idée lui vient. Un grand sourire ravi orne ses lèvres, l'enfant se met aussitôt au boulot!

Ce n'est un secret pour personne à Fondcombe, mais le petit garçon adore dessiner et peintre. Bien qu'il ignore tout de son destin, Estel s'imagine voyager à travers la Terre du Milieu pour peindre tout et n'importe quoi!

Trois heures plus tard, il a terminé ce que son esprit inventif lui a soufflé à l'oreille. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que les peintures soient bien sèches, il quitte la salle pour se rendre dans ses appartements afin de se débarbouiller le visage et changer de vêtements!

Après tout, aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour ordinaire à la Belle Cité: C'est l'anniversaire du Seigneur Elrond!

La journée se déroule comme d'habitude à la différence est qu'une fois le soir tombé Elrond n'a toujours pas obtenu de réponse à la question qui le hante depuis le matin: Pourquoi ses fils et ses servants murmurent-ils à voix basse pour ensuite cesser lorsqu'il apparait?

Un raclement de gorge timide ramène Elrond au temps présent. Tournant la tête vers le son, le Seigneur de la belle cité découvre Estel debout devant lui, les mains dans le dos, un sourire impatient aux lèvres.

-Qui a-t-il Estel?

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!

Et sortant de son dos un parchemin soigneusement roulé, l'enfant le tend à un Elrond fort surprit. Car le Seigneur Elrond comprend à l'instant qu'aujourd'hui est son anniversaire!

Déroulant le parchemin avec soins le Seigneur de Fondcombe ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant la peinture d'Estel, Elrond est ému au delà des mots. La peinture représente le Seigneur Elrond, ses trois enfants et dans les bras de son lui peint se trouve un petit enfant. Au-dessus des têtes des personnages se trouve deux petites phrases qui illustre l'Amour que ressent le petit peintre vis-à-vis du Semi-Elfe.

"Mon papa à moi, c'est le Seigneur Elrond! Que j'aime de tout mon cœur!"

Les yeux brillant de larmes, Elrond dépose avec douceur le cadeau d'Estel sur la table pour ensuite tourner la tête vers le petit Estel qu'il prend dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du petit cou où il respire le parfum de pêche de la peau de l'enfant.

-Moi aussi, Estel. murmure le Semi-Elfe d'une voix tremblante d'émotions. Je t'aime comme le fils que tu es dans mon cœur.

Heureux au delà des mots, le petit Estel a un immense sourire aux lèvres, se serrant davantage contre l'adulte.

**Note de l'auteure: Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon petit OS? J'ai hâte de découvrir vos reviews!  
**


End file.
